Theft from the Volturi
by Ferdinand Spinnet
Summary: Two mysterious individuals break into the Volturi headquarters to steal a certain file.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All the "TWILIGHT" Series, characters, locations, etc. rights are Stephanie Meyer's, not mine. The new characters are mine though._

_**Theft from the Volturi**_

Volterra, Italy

7:55 P.M.

Gianna sat behind her mahogany desk fuming. She had been working for the Volturi for quite long enough, they knew what she desperately wished, but hadn't seen fit to grant it. So, day after day, she sat at her desk doing bland secretarial duties and watched the exquisitely beautiful people for whom she worked pass by with little to no interest . She hated her desk, it always reminded her that there was a space, a difference between herself , her co-workers and employers. The clock on the wall chimed eight o'clock, she took comfort in knowing that at nine she could go home and cool off. The intercom on her desk buzzed on making her jump. "Gianna, we have some visitors."

Felix watched inquisitively as two figures approached him from the end of the long hall. One male, one female. Normally he wouldn't even give a visitor a second glance until they were at the elevator, but these two were different. It wasn't the fact that they walked with in-human grace that enthralled him, as those like himself did so even at their most clumsy, but these two walked with in-vampiric grace. The word walk itself was almost an insult. They were both slim almost pixie-like, and he hadn't noticed before but their eyes seemed to reflect light, in an almost cat-like way. Those were the words to describe these two "cat-like". Their gate was long and smooth like a cats, and now that they were in full view he saw they had elf-like pointed ears, the males stuck out from shoulder length black hair, and the females from a little shorter blond. He pressed the intercom and told Gianna of the visitors, looking away for the briefest of seconds, but upon looking back he saw that the visitors were directly in front of him, making him jump. Now that they were this close he could see their faces clearly both were extremely good looking, even for vampires, but still cat-like. In fact their eyes were a little bigger than the normal person, were an almost fluorescent yellow, and held not round but slited pupils. They were not very tall, but around the same height, about five foot five, with the male an inch or two above the female, and did not look a day over eighteen at the oldest. They both grinned up at him, and he noticed they had pointed canine teeth like a fictional vampire, as he and his kind did not actually have the pointed teeth of legend.

"May we come in?" ,asked the male in an almost purring voice.

Felix immediately came to his senses and noticed his jaw had been hanging wide open in awe. "What is your business with the Volturi?" ,he asked trying to sound menacing.

It was the female who answered in the same purring voice, "We intend to break into your vaults take some of your files, and we will be on our way."

Felix looked over in disbelief the male whom added, "Unless you would be so kind as to unlock the vault, then we could avoid the trouble of having to break in."

"Smashing idea Ferdinand!" the female chirped.

"Thank you for saying so Lorelei." Ferdinand purred then added, "so what do you say biggun, can you help us out?"

Felix turned and pressed the alarm on the intercom and whirled back to take care of the "visitors". They were now gone, Felix looked about in disbelief, then felt something rub against his calf. He looked down to see an all white cat, which looked up at him and made a bubbly chirping noise. Their was a pressure on the back of his neck, and he dropped to the floor with a thud. He found he couldn't move and so was forced to look on as the male, Ferdinand, stepped over him to call the elevator, shrink into a black cat, and followed the white cat into the lift car. As the doors closed he could swear the cats were giggling.


	2. Chapter 2

-1_Disclaimer: All the "TWILIGHT" Series, characters, locations, etc. rights are Stephanie Meyer's, not mine. The new characters are mine though._

_**Theft from the Volturi**_

_**Part 2**_

Volterra, Italy

8:15 P.M.

Gianna watched the security monitor stunned, hardly noticing the alarm which still echoed through the halls. Somehow the two intruders had taken down Felix ,whom now lay sprawled on the floor in front of the elevator, the same elevator the intruders were presently in, also the same elevator which opened just across the hall on the other side of her desk. She jumped as Demetri and three guards flew into the room and spread out in front of the elevator doors, waiting too "greet" the new arrivals. There was a soft ringing noise as the elevator reached its destination. Gianna lowered herself so she just saw over her desk, Demetri and the guards stood tense and wary as the doors started to slide open.

As soon as the doors had opened a centimeter thick white smoke poured out of the opening quickly filling the room. Gianna now hid under her desk shaking as she heard sounds of a scuffle and bodies hitting each other, then the floor. If only she could get to the main chamber Aro, Caius, and Marcus would surely protect her. She bolted towards the door, but could not see a thing as the smoke clouded everything. Suddenly an iron grip found her wrist and she screamed as the figure sunk its teeth into her arm. As her attacker pulled her closer she saw it was Demetri, whom immediately let go upon recognition. She screamed as the vampiric venom coursed through her veins, making her arm feel as if it were on fire. Demetri stared at her stunned as she lay writhing on the floor. Then out of the corner of his eye he caught a flash of movement, he spun around desperately trying to see through the smoke and spot the intruders. Gianna's screams echoed through the halls making it hard for him to keep a level head, he strained to hear any sound that might give away the intruders locations, but whoever or whatever they were they did not make the smallest of noises.

Jane stood with Aro, Marcus, and Caius in the main hall along with twenty guards. She wished Alec were here to see this, however he was off on assignment in Bulgaria, she had never witnessed an attack make it this far before. Suddenly loud screams erupted on the other side of the doors, it sounded like Gianna. There was a crackling on the guards' radios and Demetri's voice times twenty echoed in the main hall.

"I-I can't find the intruders! My men are down! They used smoke grenades, I can't see a thi-" ,Demetri's voice suddenly cut out and the only sound that came through the radios was Gianna's frantic screams and high pitched laughter that could only be the intruders. Then the radio abruptly went silent. Tension filled the large room as every one of the vampires gazes shifted to the doors.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: All the "TWILIGHT" Series, characters, locations, etc. rights are Stephanie Meyer's, not mine. The new characters are mine though._

_**Theft From the Volturi**_

_**Part 3**_

Volterra, Italy

8:16 PM

Ferdinand and Lorelei strode out of the smoke filled reception area and down the corridor leading to the main hall.

"You were right Ferdy this is much more fun than breaking into boring old museums!" Lorelei quipped.

"Isn't it?" Ferdinand agreed, "According to the floor plans, the vault is through a door on the left side of the main hall."

"Right then." Lorelei announced as they opened the door to the main hall and walked in.

Upon entering they were met with the startled and quizzical expressions of Aro, Marcus, Caius, and Jane; which they studiously ignored as they calmly walked to the door on the left side of the hall.

"Can I help you?" Aro asked the two.

They turned towards the group of puzzled vampires as if just noticing their presence.

"Oh hello there!" Ferdinand answered jovially, "We were just on our way to your vaults, just need a bit of info from the files there, won't be a minute, we know the way."

Aro gaped as they once again headed towards the door and motioned for Jane to intervene.

"I can't allow you to do that!" Jane snapped.

The pair turned to face her and saw that she was very intently staring at them as if trying to cause bodily harm through eye contact.

"Is she okay Ferdy?" Lorelei asked. Ferdinand offered a shrug as Lorelei turned to Aro. "We'll just go about our business and be out of your way, you may want to check on her though," she said motioning to a furious Jane, "she seems a bit…off."

Jane exploded and charged towards Lorelei murderously, with a speed that amazed even the ever unimpressed Marcus, Lorelei sidestepped as Jane went flying past and into the stone wall. The wall cracked from the impact and Jane fell dazed and mumbling to the floor.

"You're right Lore, that one does seem to be a bit off." Ferdinand agreed.

Aro, Marcus, and Caius stood stunned and realized they would have to handle the situation themselves.

"Rip them apart!" Aro growled as they descended upon the intruders.

Two minutes later Lorelei rifled through the vault which held antiquities that would have made historians jaws drop, as Ferdinand flipped through a huge wall of filing cabinets.

"Look at this Ferdy!" Lorelei squealed as she shoved a blood red gemstone the size of a fist under his nose.

"We're only here for the information Lore, we aren't supposed to take anything else." Ferdinand said as he continued to flip through the files.

Lorelei sighed and put down the gem.

"Aha!," Ferdinand exclaimed. "Got what we needed let's get out of here."

Lorelei sat on a moonlit rooftop of Volterra fifteen minutes later gazing at the stars, as Ferdinand talked excitedly on his mobile. A few seconds later he came and sat beside her.

"Well we leave from Rome tomorrow." he informed her. She nodded and continued to look at the stars. He stared at her moonlit face, she was beautiful, and his heart swelled with love. "Oh I nicked something for you on our way out." he added as he passed her the gem from the vault.

"Ferdy I thought we weren't supposed to take anything!" Lorelei scolded.

"I won't tell, if you wont." He said smiling impishly.

"Thank you." she said as she rested her head on his shoulder and purred softly. "Where are we off to by the way?"

"A small town called Forks in Washington state." he answered.


End file.
